The present invention is directed to a vehicle diagnostic and/or programming tool, and in particular to operational use of such a tool by a technician.
In automotive repair garages, many of the tools used to diagnose and repair cars have transitioned to computer-based systems. Many of these diagnostic systems include an Internet-connected, off-the-shelf diagnostic computer running an operating system such as Microsoft Windows, and contain an installed and licensed diagnostic application(s) that was developed by an automotive manufacturer, such as Ford, or a diagnostic company, such as Snap-on. The diagnostic systems can be expensive, with each automotive manufacturer suppling its own proprietary diagnostic application software, such that the interface device must be able to receive and transmit various electronic communications for maintaining various vehicles.